Not A Chance
by riddikulusfears
Summary: Rachel and Quinn live together in New York. Rachel wants to take their relationship public, Quinn doesn't.  Le anger ensues. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, new story! c: Sorry it's so short. This is just a little oneshot that I thought of, and I thought it would be fun to write. It's set after McKinley and Rachel and Quinn are living together in New York :3 I hope you like it and please review! 3 **

"So," Rachel called from the kitchen, busying herself chopping carrots, "I was talking to Vic today."

"Ahh, the infamous manager. When are you _not_ talking to him?" Quinn called from their bedroom.

"He's my friend! Besides, it's his job to be involved in my life," Rachel said crossly.

"Your work life, babe. Sometimes he gets a little personal. You remember when he sent me a coupon for a free waxing appointment? What was he trying to say? I am completely capable of de-hairing myself," Quinn huffed.

"That was sweet! Waxes are expensive! Besides, he gives excellent advice! He thinks we should take the next step."

"Um," Quinn began, her head appearing from the bedroom, "I thought you said that it was too disgusting? And I don't really know why you would consult your gay boss about lesbian sex, but if he's on my side—"

"Quinn! That is not what I'm talking about! And that's still not happening, it is way too gross!"

"Not even for my birthday?" Quinn asked, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Your birthday isn't for eight months, babe."

"Not even for my really early birthday?"

"No."

"Bleh!"

"Bleh yourself," Rachel said with a laugh.

"So, what did Vic say?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"He said it might be time for us to go public," Rachel said, her tone growing serious.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The next couple of minutes passed by in silence as Rachel continued to chop, avoiding eye contact with Quinn who was studying her intently. After a couple of moments, Rachel piped up.

"So, what do you think?" she asked sheepishly.

"What do I think about what?"

"_Quinn." _Rachel warned.

"All right, all right!" Quinn retreated, holding her hands up, "I'm being serious."

"Thank you. So?"

"So…I don't know if we're ready for that."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, her voice taking on a slightly sharp tone.

Quinn sighed, walking away from the bedroom and into the kitchen, placing a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rach, you're at a breaking point in your career. I just don't think now would be the ideal time for the world to know, that's all."

"Well, it's better they know now than when I finally get to the top and they realize I've been living a lie, don't you think?"

"But if they know now, there's a good chance you won't even get to the top."

"I don't think that it's that big of a deal, babe. People are used to dealing with LGBT people on Broadway, it's just kind of standard, you know?"

"I just don't want to risk it."

"I don't want to lie anymore, Quinn."

"Okay, how about this: we wait a year. Just one year, and if we're at a stage where we still feel comfortable with this, we'll do it."

"You say that every time I bring this up! Just wait a little longer; we'll do it soon, just a couple more months. I don't want to wait anymore Quinn! I just want everything to be out in the open!"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest, a look of exasperation taking over her face.

"I just don't think this is the right time."

"Vic does."

"Vic isn't your girlfriend!"

"According to the general consensus right now, neither are you!"

"What do you want from me right now Rachel?"

"I want you to stop being so afraid, and talk to me. What are you so afraid of? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You know what I'm afraid of? I'm afraid that all your hard work will be for nothing. All those hours that you've spent practicing just to be where you are now could all go to waste if we do this. Do you honestly think that people will look at you the same way? Do you think people will think the same things they think now? They won't, Rachel! It'll be all about you being gay! Your career is going to suffer because of me Rachel! Don't you think I want to tell the world? Don't you think I want to scream it from the rooftops? But I can't Rachel, I can't do that to you. We need to hold off on this, but it will happen."

"Don't you dare play martyr with me, Quinn. I don't care what this does to me, I want everyone to know that I love you. Not the high school you. Not top cheerleader Quinn, not rebel Quinn, just Quinn. My Quinn, so don't you dare make it look like you're trying to save me. You are doing this for you, because you're scared of what other people might think. You are nothing but a lost child and I refuse to keep living like we have something to be ashamed of!"

"Rach, it's not like that!"

"Of course it's like that," Rachel shouted, "It has always been like that! It's always been about you! Do you honestly think I care what everyone else might say? I love you, Quinn Fabray. I want to kiss you in public and introduce you to my friends as my girlfriend. I want to get married, I want to raise a family with you, I want to grow old with you, but I am not going to do it in secret!"

Rachel turned away, her exasperation saying more than any of her words could have. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, the air mingling between them mixed with the bittersweet relief felt when words that had been left unsaid for so long finally surface in a huge wave of emotion.

"I didn't want….I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of you," Quinn began tentatively.

"That's kind of hard when you're always acting like it, hon," Rachel sighed.

"I know. I just… I don't want this all to come out and have everyone looking at you and then seeing me and having them question why you would choose me of all people, because as soon as they start doubting us, you might too and I couldn't go on if you started to doubt me because you're the only person who still believes in me, Rach," Quinn said quickly, anxious to get what had been bothering her ever since she had begun seeing Rachel.

"Oh, baby," Rachel sighed, pulling Quinn down to the floor next to her and wrapping her into a warm embrace.

"I just don't want to lose you, but I'm doing it anyway and I can't stop messing us up," Quinn said into the crook of Rachel's shoulder.

"You're not losing me, babe. Nothing is going to change between us, I won't let it happen," Rachel said with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Quinn's forehead.

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear," Rachel said, holding out her pinky in demonstration.

"I think it'd be better to swear by a kiss."

"Oh really?"

"Definitely," Quinn said, pressing her lips gently to the diva's.

The two kissed for a couple of minutes before Quinn jerked her head up, remembering something.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said, her brows furrowed.

"What was that you said-"

"_Quinn…_" Rachel groaned.

"About wanting to get married? And have kids?"

"You are never going to shut up about this, are you?"

"Not a chance sweetheart."


End file.
